Her Guardian Angel
by vividRegulator
Summary: Whatever may happen, Jack will always look after his little sister. He'll even do it when tragedy occurs. Human AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: so now i just decided to call jack's sister emma instead of pippa like i did in all my other fics. the only reason i called her pippa in the first place was because when i first got into this fandom last year, its what literally everyone ive seen called her. then some other people started to call her mary or rosie but i guess the entire fandom just decided to call her emma for some reason. now that the fandom is more developed than it was last year, calling Jack's sister pippa was thrown out and replaced with emma. i dont know why 'emma' in particular but i just know that Pippa is the name of one of jamie's friends (i think its the girl with the red hair?)**

**so from this point on, any _NEW_ fics i write that involves jack's sister will have her be named Emma.**

Chapter One

"Jack, is school fun?"

"Of course not. You're constantly being told what to do and then everything you do is wrong."

"Oh, then why did you keep going?"

"Well, I got to see my friends every day."

"But weren't you sad when they went to college?"

"I was, but I still have you, don't I?"

"Yeah! You'll be happy as long as your amazing sister around!"

"Heh, I guess so."

"Jack, can I as you something else?"

"Sure. Go ahead, Emma."

"What about studying? Is that fun?"

"Nope, there's nothing fun about it. Studying is really boring and takes up too much time."

"You might see it like that, but I can't wait to go to school and study and make friends!"

"I'm sure you can't, little sis." Jack ruffled his sister's chocolate brown hair until she swatted his hand away, annoyed but slightly laughing. "Oh, that reminds me. I brought something for you, Emma."

"Really? What is it?"

"Hold on, let me get it out of my bag first."

Jack's leather satchel was lying next to his seat. He opened it up and pulled out a hardcover book with a swan on the front while a lady was riding on its back. "I got you a book of nursery rhymes and fairytales. I was walking through town and saw it in a bookstore display. I figured it would be something you would like."

"Wow, Jack! Thanks!"

Emma gratefully accepted her gift from her brother. No matter what he brought with him, anything that Jack gave her during his visits made Emma filled with joy. Her favorite types of presents were books. They lasted longer than the candy he'd bring and they wouldn't grow boring like the toys he brought either. Ever since Emma learned how to read she would spend every second of the day with her hazel eyes glued to the pages of a story. She turned the book of nursery rhymes over and over in her hands, studying every detail of its covers. The price tag was still on the back cover and after reading it, Emma turned her head to her brunet brother. "Twenty dollars, Jack? Isn't that kinda expensive for you?"

"No, not really. Ever since I started a second job as a babysitter I've had some extra money. And that book is filled with a bunch of stories, so it's worth its price."

"But is it okay for you to spend so much money on stuff that you buy for me? I don't want you to go through any trouble."

"Emma, I'm eighteen years old and fresh out of high school. I can basically do anything whatever I want."

Jack knew that he was right; he was completely free in life. The only anchor he had was Emma. When Jack was a kid, his father died. He was too young to understand it then, but a few years later his mother passed away after having Emma. It was sad to know that she was gone and that Emma would never know her parents, but Jack knew that he had to take responsibility for his sister.

Ever since she was a baby Emma has been in St. Nicholas' Hospital. It was one of the best hospitals in Burgess, and the only reason Jack could afford to keep Emma there was because their father died serving in the military, letting his family use the benefits he gave them.

Emma has spent her whole life in a hospital. She was very sick as a baby, and is still sick today. For seven years Emma has been stuck in a hospital room with no friends to come visit her. She was never healthy enough to go outside and heer body's condition even prevented her from interacting with any other patients at the hospital. All she could do was simply stay in bed and read until Jack came in for a visit like he always does.

Jack, being her big brother, made sure that Emma was happy. He didn't want her life to be anymore unfair than it already was. There wasn't a single day where he wouldn't walk across town to St. Nicholas' to see Emma, not even when he was busy with school.

Whether it was before school, after school, or even during school; Jack would always find time to barge into Emma's hospital room and make her smile. He even skipped school every year when Emma's birthday was on a weekday so that the two of them could celebrate it all day. However, Jack graduated from high school not too long ago so now he began to work for money.

Living on his own in a small apartment; Jack works two jobs to support not only himself, but Emma as well. If something unfortunate ever happened to Emma, Jack wouldn't have anything left in his life. Any friends he had drove away to college and Jack's family is slowly growing smaller and smaller with each passing year. Emma was basically his entire life in one summary.

After paying for any medical expenses Emma had, his apartment loans, and gifts for his sister; Jack was left with just enough money to eat. If his parents could see the life he was living now, they would without a doubt pity him for taking on so much responsibility. Jack had no help from anyone as he endured through every obstacle life threw at him while also caring for his seven year old sister. Although, the two jobs he worked were harsh to him.

Jack's first job he got after high school was being a waiter at The Den of Nightmares, a dark restaurant owned by a chilling man named Pitch Black. Its location was barely ever touched by the gleeful rays of the sun and the whole atmosphere of it was eerie, making it popular for the people with dark personalities. Every day Jack would see someone dressed like a vampire or a vampire hunter come in. And as if working in a place decorated like a nightmare wasn't enough, Jack had to deal with constant criticism from either his boss or the customers he served. It was hard to ignore the insults people slung at him, but the job provided Jack with a decent amount of money. His second job as a babysitter was much nicer.

Despite only having one family as a client, Jack was hired by the Bennett family enough times to become their official nanny. Every day he would take care of Jamie and Sophie Bennett while their parents were at work. He wasn't as paid as much - unlike his job as a waiter – but Jack had grown attached to the two kids to just leave them.

First, he would walk them to school, walk them home when the school day was done, and then Jack usually watched over them until their mom came home. Sometimes Jamie's friends would come over to play, so Jack was able to entertain them as well.

But as much as he loved to walk them to and from school and make them laugh, it was heartbreaking to see that this was a life Emma could be having.

Jamie and his friends were within Emma's age group. They weren't exactly all seven years old, but they were still in elementary school. While they played in the snow outside and complained about homework, Emma was tapped inside the white walls of her room without having a chance of attending a school. Jack could only be at Jamie's side and watch him live a normal, happy life that Emma could never have.

"Mr. Frost, visiting hours will end soon." A nurse said as she poked her head into the room. "You have about five minutes."

"Alright. Thank you."

Emma watched her big brother stand up from his chair and cling his bag over his shoulder. "Are you leaving now, Jack?"

"I guess I will. Have a good night, okay? And don't stay up too late reading. You know what the doctor said about sleeping."

"It's not my fault! I can't help it! It just takes a long time for me to fall asleep when I'm not even tired so I just read the books that you bring me."

Jack softly looked down at Emma and grinned. "Well, if you like reading so much, then maybe when you're well enough to go to school I can take you to a library too."

"That's a marvelous idea! Can you do that? Please?"

"Of course I can! When you're well enough to leave this place we can go do whatever you want."

"Yay! Thanks, Jack!"

Leaning down to hug his sister, Jack said his goodbyes to Emma and walked out the door. It wasn't until he shut it did he hear her voice again. "Oh, wait! Jack, I forgot to ask you something!"

There was no response from the other side of the door, meaning Jack most likely left already.

"Jack! Come back! Please don't tell me you already left!"

More silence was her answer. Emma continued to call her brother's name and was unaware that he was actually standing outside her door, deceiving her that he had left the hospital.

"Jack! I wanna ask you something and it can't wait until tomorrow! Jack!"

Ready to pop his head in, Jack opened the door by a crack with an amused look on his face. "You don't have to keep yelling, Emma. I've been standing out here the entire time."

"That was a dirty trick, Jack! I thought that you left!"

"Well, if you really want me to leave I can-"

"No, please don't! I have to ask you something first and if I don't get an answer right now it's gonna bother me all night and then I won't get any sleep!"

"Alright, Emma. Jeez, just calm down and ask me whatever it is that you want to know."

"Okay…"

The seven year old child fumbled with her white bed sheets and kept her attention away from Jack's face. She had no reason to be nervous, yet she still was. "Jack...when do you think that I'll get better? I've been here for so long and…I wanna go outside and go to school like you did."

Emma watched as Jack's common smile faded. His head drooped down and he leaned on the frame of the door with his arms crossed. "Uh…I don't know, Emma. Actually, I think you should be able to get out of here pretty soon. As long as you take your medicine and do what the doctors and nurses tell you, you'll feel awesome enough do run out of here in no time."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Then I can't wait!"

"Yeah, just hand in there, little sis."

After shutting the door to Emma's room, Jack walked down the hall with his hands in his pockets while his attention was on the tiled floor. There was nothing that broke his heart more than lying to Emma like that.

/

Almost an entire two weeks had passed since Jack promised that she would get better. He told her that she would be able to live like a normal girl in no time. She could go to school and play with other kids and even feel the sun kiss her face.

And now little Emma Overland Frost knew that Jack lied to her, just like he always does.

"B-But you said that I was going to get better!" she screamed at him, angry tears flowing down her face. "Y-You told me that I-I could go to school in no time!"

"Shhh. I know, Emma, I know."

Jack held his sobbing sister against his chest while her bitter tears stained his jacket. December had just begun, and Emma was just informed about how critical her poor health is. She wasn't supposed to know yet, but she overheard some doctors talking about it outside her room. When she asked Jack if it was true, his hesitation and uneasiness was proof that her worst fears had come true.

"Jack, you stupid liar! Y-You b-big LIAR!"

Emma screamed and whaled and all she wanted to do was push Jack away but she couldn't. If she pushed Jack away, she would lose the only important person in her life. He was the only person in her life, actually. Not that her imbalanced life mattered anyway. All of those times that Jack would tell her that she would become healthy were just empty lies he used to cover up the fact that she never would get better. She could never leave.

"H-How long?"

"What? Emma, I don't understand."

"How long have you been doing this?! Ha-Have you been lying all this t-time? And don't even think about lying to me now!"

"…Emma, I honestly have to say that I was never positive about what I was saying. I-"

"Then why did you say all that stuff when you didn't even know?!"

The blue jacket Jack was wearing was stained with the tears from Emma's painful cries. He knew that she wanted to shriek - that she wanted to never see him again for being so dishonest – but Jack also knew that Emma didn't want him to leave either. Having no other family close to her, Jack was technically her legal guardian since he was the one who took care of her. Aside from doctors and nurses, Emma's only visitor was her older brother who was currently holding her while she cried.

"Emma, Emma you have to listen to me. Look at me, Emma. I need you to stop squirming,"

Jack had to see his sister's face when he talked to her. He had to look her straight in the eye and tell her that things will turn out okay. He needed her to stop burying her face and look at him.

"Emma,"

"No! You lied! That's all you'll ever do! You-"

"Emma, I-"

"No! No no no no no no no no!"

"EMMA, LOOK AT ME!"

Emma stopped shaking her head and finally stared at her brother. She's never heard him yell before; she didn't even know that Jack _could_ raise his voice. "O-Okay…"

Her eyes were red and tired from weeping. Her throat was growing soar from howling in rage at her brother and then sobbing more. Emma was frustrated, and Jack understood that, but he needed her to calm down and listen to what he was about to say.

"Yes, Emma, I lied to you. I wasn't even sure if I was lying or not, but it was for your own good."

"W-What?"

"I gave you hope, didn't I? I gave you something to believe in, something to look forward to when you would wake up. Because if I didn't lie to you, if I told you the truth, then what would you do? You wouldn't have anything to dream about, that's for sure."

Emma was stunned by Jack's words. The tears in her eyes paused while she sat against her brother whose eyes were glazed as well. One stray tear slid down his face, only one.

"Emma, I'm sorry that I wasn't completely honest with you, but I just wanted to make you happy, okay?" Jack closed his eyes and hugged his sister, who began to sniffle. "Because you, Emma, out of all people, don't deserve to be sad. And even if we're not next to each other, even if I'm in my apartment on the other side of town, I will always try my best to cheer you up. And that's the truth."

Drawing out a tissue, Jack let his sister go and wiped her face of the teardrops. "And it's okay for you to scream and cry. In fact, go ahead and do it. Let it all out because once you're done, you'll feel a lot better afterwards. Trust me, I understand."

"U-Understand what?"

Another tear was shed by Jack but instead of frowning, he smiled. Whether he was wearing a mask of happiness or not, Jack was smiling at Emma.

"You feel alone here, don't you? That this world is cruel for giving you a life like this when you didn't do anything to deserve it. You never got to know what wonderful people Mom and Dad were; instead, you were born into a life where you're forever trapped inside the pristine walls of a hospital you call home. But as long as we're together, I don't think either of us are really alone."

Jack gave Emma the tissue to wipe her nose with and he reached into his satchel that he carried with him everywhere. He dug his hand through it until he pulled out his wallet. When he opened it up, he took out a small photo and handed it to Emma. She curiously took it and stared down at what it showed through her innocent eyes. "Jack, is this-"

"That's right, Emma, it's a picture of you and me. One of the nurses took it after you were born, right before Mom passed. I think I was around eleven or twelve when that picture was taken."

A young boy with brunet hair, brown eyes, and flushed skin was holding a pink blanket in his arms. Inside that pink blanket was a baby who Emma assumed was most likely her.

"We're in this together, Emma. It's just you and me against the world. If you feel lonely while being cooped up in here, just know that I'll go beyond my limits to make you smile. I'll even break into your hospital room after visiting hours if I have to."

For the first time today, Emma smiled at Jack. She didn't feel mad at him anymore, she was just glad that he was here. "Thanks, bro."

"Welcome, sis."

Again, Jack hugged Emma as she sat on her hospital bed. He didn't know how long they stayed in that loving position, but he felt Emma's shoulders slump and her arm slouched forward, dropping the photo on the floor. For a split second Jack gasped and let go of her, fearing the worse, but was relieved to hear her slow heartbeat when he put his head to her chest. She was only sleeping.

Jack shut the window curtains to block out any distractions from the outside. The sky was dark, making him realize that night time was rolling around. After tucking Emma in bed, Jack picked up the discarded photo and placed it on the table next to Emma. The table was covered in rows of medicine bottles and pills that Emma had to take daily, meaning that she would see this picture of her and Jack every day when she would take her medicine.

"Goodnight, Emma. Sleep well." he whispered before turning away from his sister. Jack shut off the lights and quietly shut her door, not making a sound. He began to walk down the hospital hallways with a slight hop in his step. After all, Jack was fully content that both of them would be sleeping well tonight.

* * *

**A/N: i would just like to point out that this is an actual Human AU fic where the characters are actually human (this is _not _just a dream like in Kill the Lights)  
**

**so im not sure about this fic, i might continue it if enough people want me to (aw heck, i might just continue this even if no one reads it) but anyway, this fic will most likely have a few chapters and maybe a max of seven or something. i dunno...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: welp, i guess im continuing this**

Chapter Two

Last night Jack was in Emma's room again. They talked, played games, and then Jack read to his sister until she fell asleep. What he _wasn't _expecting was to fall asleep while still in the hospital room.

Jack was out of breath when he arrived at work fifteen minutes late. He was panicked when he woke up in Emma's room, realizing how much trouble he was going to be in. As soon as he woke up Jack had to run to his apartment, get ready for work, and then run down to The Den of Nightmares only to be shouted at by Pitch. Normally he would be fired, but the overworked eighteen year old was lucky enough that he was just put on dish duty for two weeks.

"Hey, waiter! Can I get a refill?"

"Yes, sir! Hold on just a second!"

"I meant right now!"

"I said wait! Can't you see my hands are full with these entrees for Table Seven?"

"Frost! Give the customer his refill!"

"Y-Yes, Mr. Black."

"And fix that attitude of yours."

Jack bluntly ignored his boss' last comment and picked up a pitcher of iced-tea for the impatient customer. This proved to be a challenge for Jack – who was already balancing four hot plates in his arms- and his other hand shook while holding the heavy container. As if that wasn't enough, he had to quickly walk across the entire restaurant and do his best not to trip or knock over anything.

"Here you go, sir." Jack said when he arrived at the table. He waited for the customer to hold out his glass before he refilled it with the drink. While pouring the iced-tea, Jack's left arm was burning from holding the entrees freshly cooked. It pained him to stay still with the burning dished, but instead he kept his attention on them so that they wouldn't fall out of his grasp.

"Hey hey! That's too much!"

"Oh! Sorry sir, I'll be sure to take care of it as soon as I take these plates to the next table."

"But-"

Jack abandoned the customer with the overflowed cup of ice-tea and walked over to Table Seven. He could hear the customer mumble, "Stupid teenager, can't do anything right!" but Jack just rolled his eyes.

When he reached Table Seven, the four people sitting there were relieved to finally receive their meals that they ordered twenty minutes ago. One of them even handed Jack their empty appetizer dish, which he accepted while refilling their cups with a moderate amount of soda.

"Hey, waiter! I-"

"Hold on, sir!" Jack restlessly yelled across the restaurant. The customer from earlier was still cross that Jack hadn't given him a new cup of iced-tea and every passing moment he was growing more irritable. Immediately upon filling out the customer's demands and giving him a new cup of iced-tea, Jack retreated back to the kitchen to start the cycle all over again.

He didn't mind taking orders and transporting them from the kitchen to the table, but what made Jack's job as a waiter discouraging was the testy people he had to serve. Every day they would sling insults at him, and Jack couldn't even retort to any of them without being scolded at by Pitch. Rather than telling a bad-mannered customer to shut up and back off, Jack had to act polite to them and only hope that he could improve on his working skills.

There were times when Jack was given lewd names by certain diners, yet he could do nothing but just forgive and forget since he was their server. On the other hand, Jack would sometimes clench the notepad in his pocket whenever someone would comment about "how his parents didn't know how to raise him". All he wanted to do was snap at them, but he knew he needed this job so that he could support Emma with any money he was paid with. If only their parents could see him now…

Jack's father would be furious if he ever knew that his - fresh out of high school - eighteen year old son had to overwork himself everyday in a building full of spoiled idiots. He would say that Jack deserved better and his mother would only agree.

"Frost! Quit lollygagging and go clear the empty tables!"

"Yes, Mr. Black."

Obeying Pitch, Jack collected any empty dishes and carried them back to the kitchen to be washed. Despite constantly being ordered around by Pitch, Jack didn't see him as the worst boss he's ever had. In fact, he sensed that Pitch felt some sort of connection between them. During his job application, Jack learned that both him and his employer were very lonely in life. Neither of them didn't have much of a family, and Pitch may have hired Jack because of what they had in common.

If Jack wasn't so busy with work, and if Pitch wasn't so intimidating, Jack would even consider talking to the man every once in a while.

Although, there was one thing that made Jack not hate his boss so much. Usually a waiter or waitress would have a shift that lasted all day. Everyone had one, except for Jack who was able to work out a compromise with Pitch. His shift would last until 2:50pm and in return he would come in to work an hour early on weekends. It was a tiring task, but it allowed Jack to leave work so that he could go see Jamie and Sophie after school.

Because the day was passing by fast, Jack glanced at his watch to find out that he only had ten minutes left before he could clock out. All he could think about was getting to the elementary school after work. Hopefully, it wouldn't take too long this time. Jack walked everywhere in town. Waiting for a bus would slow him down, every taxi that Jack signaled ignored him, and the day he can afford a car of his own will be the day his parents come back from the grave.

Later on – when his shift ended and he clocked out – Jack found himself sprinting out the back door of The Den of Nightmares while still dressed in his black waiter's uniform. His satchel was hanging off of his shoulder as he raced through town. But at every red light, Jack grew cancerous with frustration.

Jamie and Sophie were waiting for Jack when he finally arrived at the elementary school. Their faces lit up with joy upon seeing jack, and they made hesitation in running towards him.

"Hey, Jack!" Jamie greeted when he saw Jack coming. "Glad that you could make it today!"

"Yeah, me too."

Sophie ran up to Jack and tugged on his pants leg. "Jackie! Jackie!"

"What is it, Sophie?"

"Are we gonna go home now?"

"Yup."

"Okay!"

Jack held Sophie's hand as he walked along the sidewalk with Jamie. "So where are all your friends, Jamie? Usually they're around here whenever I come to walk you two home."

"They all took the bus home today. So Jack, how was work?"

"You know, same old same old. Nothing significant happened today."

"Oh, so do you think that me, Mom, Dad, and Sophie can come see the restaurant that you work at?"

"Uh…I don't think that would be the best idea. The Den of Nightmares isn't exactly a family place to eat."

"Awwww." Sophie whined. Jamie sulked as well. "But it sounds so cool!"

"Trust me, there's nothing cool about it. It's all gothic and dark and it will probably scare you kids."

"Is that why your waiter outfit is all black?"

"Naturally. I work in a place with a theme all about nightmares. What other color would it be? Pink?"

Jamie and Sophie giggled at the thought of seeing Jack dressed as a pink waiter in a place called The Den of Nightmares. Without a doubt it would be out of place and ironic.

"Besides, The Den of Nightmares is for boring old grown-ups. You guys wouldn't like it."

"But Jack, if you're eighteen, aren't you technically a grown-up?"

"Not mentally." Jack said as he smirked at Jamie. "And I'm not boring, either."

"You got that right. You're really fun and cool!"

The rest of the walk to the Bennett house was filled with laughter and chitchat. Usually they would play in the snow, but Mrs. Bennett was supposed to be home early from work today so Jack had to get Sophie and Jamie home soon.

"Jack, since we're getting really close to my house, can I ask you something before you have to go?" Jamie asked. "It's about something that I've always wondered about ever since Mom started hiring you."

"Sure, Jamie." Jack was holding Sophie – who was clinging to him like a monkey - in his arms while he led Jamie through the neighborhood. They were two blocks away from their destination, so Jamie would have to make whatever he wanted to know quick.

"So what do you do when you leave me and Sophie? Do you just go home?"

Jack opened his mouth to respond but just closed it. He tried to explain his life to Jamie, but the words were caught in his throat. Jamie watched Jack struggle to come up with an answer, and regretted asking something so personal.

"Wait, is it something bad? Sorry, Jack! If it's something bad and you don't want to talk about it then you don't have to!"

"No, it's okay. Let's just say that I go see...a very special person at the end of the day."

"Do you have a girlfriend? Is it her?"

Jack stifled a chuckle. "No, she's far from being my girlfriend. It's my sister."

"You have a sister? Is she older than you? Is that why you visit her?"

"Yes, no, and I visit her every day because I want to. Her name is Emma, and she's about a year or two younger than you are."

"Then how come I haven't seen her at school? I don't think there's any private schools in Burgess, so is she home schooled?"

"Something like that…"

Jack never really thought about educating Emma until now. Sure, he had taught her how to read and write, but she has never had a reason to learn how to make a living. Since Emma would most likely stay in the hospital for the rest of her life, she didn't need to get a job or make money. Everything was already provided for her by her big brother, who went to school and is paying for all her necessities.

"So does Emma live with your parents? I know that you have your own apartment, so do you visit her where you used to live?"

"Well I won't go into detail about all that, but my little sister and I have very different lives."

"Can I meet her someday? Maybe we can be friends!"

"Yeah! Friends!" Sophie interrupted with her sudden outburst. "Friends forever and ever!"

"Emma lives on the other side of town," Jack continued, his tone growing sad. "and she can't really see that many people."

"Why not?"

"It's complicated."

"That's okay! You can bring her with you whenever you come see us!"

"That won't work out either. She can't go outside."

"She can't? How come she-"

Jamie could tell how solemn Jack was feeling just by how sullen he was suddenly acting. Instead of being happy with a smile on his face, Jamie saw how Jack looked like he was at a funeral. He was curious as to why Jack's sister could not go outside, but also felt that Jack didn't want to talk about it anymore. Respecting his friend, Jamie dropped the subject of Emma.

Mrs. Bennett was waiting for her two children and Jack in the driveway. Being home early from work today, she was able to see her kids come home. "Good afternoon, kids! Hello, Jack!" she welcomed while waving.

"Momma! Momma!" Sophie ran into her mother's open arms excitedly. Mrs. Bennett hugged her young daughter and said, "Hey, Sophie! Did you have a good day today?"

"Yup!"

Jack and Jamie followed Sophie and soon they were all standing in front of the garage. "Hi, Mom!" Jamie greeted while hugging her as well. "How was work?"

While the Bennett family recollected, Jack stood in the background, forgotten and feeling awkward. "So uh, I guess I'll be on my way now." he said while turning around to leave.

"Oh, wait. I still need to pay you, Jack. You got my kids home safely and happily like you always do." Mrs. Bennett pulled away from her children and dug around in her purse. She grabbed a generous twenty dollar bill from her purse and handed it out to Jack, who accepted it with gratitude. "Thanks, Mrs. Bennett."

"No problem, Jack. You're the best babysitter I've ever hired and Jamie and Sophie think so too."

The two children agreed with their mom, making Jack smile at them. "Thanks."

Sophie went inside with her mother and Jamie stayed outside with Jack. He didn't want to go inside, not yet."So do you want to go play?"

"Jamie! Come inside, it's time to say goodbye to Jack!" Mrs. Bennett called from inside the house. "And it's too cold outside to stay out too long!"

"Can't I just stay out a little longer?"

"Honey, Jack can't always stay with us and have fun. He has a life that doesn't always revolve around us."

"But-"

"Besides, you have homework to do."

"Ugh, fine."

Disappointed, Jamie turned to Jack, a frown on his face. "See ya later, Jack. I wish we could hang out more, but Mom wants me to do my homework. I probably won't even do it, though."

"Hey, I'd listen to your mom. Working all day to support someone can be very tiring, so don't give your mom too much trouble, alright?"

"Okay. See you around then, Jack."

"See ya, Jamie."

Jack felt empty at seeing Jamie go so soon, but he waved farewell to the Bennett family and headed off down the sidewalk. The money that he was paid with was stuffed inside of his pocket, and Jack already had an idea what he was going to buy Emma with it.

Emma was so grateful for anything her older brother would bring her. Whenever he would give her a book, she would spend all day joyously reading it until she finished it two or three days later. It was a habit that had grown into a passion of reading for young Emma, so Jack decided to make another trip to the bookstore.

Rows upon rows of shelves containing all sorts of genres of books lined the bookstore. Jack didn't know what he should get Emma in particular, but he had enough money to buy her a hardcover book instead of a cheap paperback. Emma seemed to like hardcover books better; despite the fact that they were much more expensive.

After exploring through the bookstore, Jack left with a hardcover book called, _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_. It was a book about magic and fantasy, so Emma should enjoy it as much as she enjoyed all of the other books she was given.

His trip to the bookstore made Jack tardy to the hospital. He ended up running – again - to the hospital where he caught his breath right before knocking on Emma's door. Once he did so, Jack heard his sister's cheerful response. "Come in!"

Jack opened the door and walked inside. He smiled at his sister before taking his usual seat beside her bed. "I brought you another book to read, Emma. I think you should like it."

"Really? What is it?"

Emma watched enthusiastically as Jack reached into his bag to pull out his present for her. "It's a Harry Potter book. Apparently it's a series, so I could always buy the other books for you later on."

"Oh, wow! I heard that these books are really really good! And you even got a hardcover book!"

"Yeah, I know how you like hardcover books, so I spent the money Jamie's mom gave me to buy you that."

"Isn't Jamie that boy you babysit after work? What's he like?"

"He's a nice kid and reminds me of you."

"Except he'll never be as awesome as me!"

Both Emma and Jack laughed before starting a new conversation.

"So, Emma, Christmas is coming up in a few weeks."

"It sure is! I can't wait to see what I get this year! That is, if you bring me something."

"Maybe if you continue to be a nice girl, Santa Clause will come too and give you extra presents."

"Jack, you know I'm too old to believe in that stuff. I know that Santa Clause isn't real and neither is the Tooth Fairy. The nurses just put a quarter by my bed every time I lose a tooth."

"Then don't tell them that you know that they do that, otherwise they might stop."

"I won't!"

The hours ticked away from Jack and Emma while they spent time together. They even played a game where Jack would act like an animal and Emma would have to guess which one it was. Since she's read the animal encyclopedia Jack had gifted her with two months ago, Emma always won every round. There was never a dull moment between them, and by the time they settled down, the sun was already beginning to set.

"Okay, Jack, it's my turn to ask you something."

"Bring it on, Little Lady."

"Umm…What's your favorite season?"

"Winter, definitely winter."

"Why?"

"Nope, that counts as a question and you can only ask one question." Jack smirked at Emma, teasing her for asking a question she already knew the answer to. Emma would always listen to Jack go on and on about how much he preferred winter over the other three seasons. Listening to how passionately her brother talked about snow and ice made Emma want to go outside even more.

"It's my turn, Emma."

"Alright, go on."

"Let's see…"

"And make it a good question!"

"Okay, so if you could go anywhere within the next few days, where would you go?"

"Downtown, of course!"

"Really? You want to go there? I was expecting you to say something more exotic and imaginative."

"Nope! I wanna go there!"

"How come?"

"I overheard the nurses talking outside my door again, and they said that on Christmas Eve this year all of the trees downtown are going to be strung with Christmas lights! And then there's going to be one big tree in the middle with a shining star on top and during nighttime it's supposed to be really really pretty! I'd do anything to go see them this year!"

"Calm down, Emma. Don't get too excited."

"I know…"

"But you really want to see the lights, don't you?"

"More than anything."

"Well, luckily you have a super cool big brother who's going to take you to go see them this year."

"Oh my gosh! Are you for real? Or is this another one of your tricks?"

"It's not a joke, Emma. I honestly want to go take you to see the lights. I want to go see them too, so why don't we experience them together?"

"Can we even do that? I can't leave the hospital, remember?"

"I'll talk to your doctor. Besides, we'll only be out for maybe an hour. It's not like you're spending eight hours at school and away from the hospital or anything."

"But what if I can't go?"

"That's easy; I'll just sneak you out."

"You'd do that for me?!"

"Of course. As your big brother, I don't think that you should stay in here like a caged animal around Christmas Eve."

"Thank you so so much, Jack!"

Emma flung her arms around Jack's neck, startling him. "You're the best big brother ever!"

Jack was wide-eyed, not expecting that kind of reaction from Emma. He didn't know how to respond but his surprised expression softened after a few seconds of having his sister cling to him. "You're welcome, sis."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ugh, its been_ forever_ since i even worked on this thing**

Chapter Three

"But she's seven years old, and she's never left the hospital! She doesn't even know what the town looks like!"

"I'm sorry; Mr. Frost, but I already told you. You're sister's conditions is-"

"Yeah, I know. But will you at least let her have something to remember? Emma has been stuck in the hospital ever since she was a baby. The only sunshine she feels is through her window and her happiest memory was when I gave her her favorite book! If you would just let me take her out for only twenty minutes-"

"My decision is final, Mr. Frost. We both know that it is for the best, even if it is unfair. I'm sorry, but your sister cannot leave her room."

"Yeah, I'm sorry too." He was sorry that Emma's doctor was a heartless moron. Jack turned his back and left the room. Asking if Emma could be taken out wasn't going to work anyway. He shouldn't have even bothered wasting his breath.

Emma's condition grew worst every day. She didn't know how sick she was, and Jack had no intentions to tell her. Every day he would see her smile even though she's never experience true happiness. All those days when she would smile at him was out of gratitude and humor, never happiness. But, Jack swore that he'll let her have one fun memory even if it kills him.

Emma Overland Frost has never had the chance to actually live a true life, and her big brother refused to let her pass away without doing so.

/

Jack had gotten a third job at the grocery store as a bag-boy. It wasn't as busy as being a waiter and it was_ far_ from being fun, but packing food into a paper or plastic bag was simple enough. His schedule was different from most people his age. Day in and day out he would wake up, walk Jamie and Sophie to school, submit to his job as a waiter, walk Jamie and Sophie home from school, and then he would spend the rest of the day waiting for their mom to come home. Once she did, Jack went straight to the hospital and stayed with Emma until visiting hours were over. Even when Jamie and Sophie didn't have school Jack would be busy. Having such short shifts as a waiter during the week, his amount of sleep was reduced by two hours in order to work early on weekends. Afterwards, he would leave at his usual time and then work a full shift at the grocery store. By the time he was done, visiting hours at the hospital would be half over, reducing his visits with Emma.

At most Jack would have five hours of sleep to fuel him. Working so many jobs and having so many responsibilities was exhausting, but he was too stubborn to give any of it up. He was too busy to go to college or find someone to be in a relationship with, and Jack's sole purpose was to provide for Emma and all of her medical needs.

Today he was walking down the crystal-white hallways of the hospital. He had just left Emma's room after giving her a winter coat he had bought her and was now waiting outside the entrance. Both he and his sister that he would go back to see her shortly, but it was still too early at the moment.

After working three jobs, Jack had finally made enough preparations tonight. It was Christmas Eve, the night he would sneak Emma out of the hospital.

He stayed out of the hospital until all of the lights in the windows went out. Midnight was rolling around by the time the workers left the building. When Jack saw the last car leave the parking lot, he snuck over Emma's room on the first floor where the window was left unlocked. It was time for Emma to see the world.

/

"Shhhh. Don't make any noises, okay?"

"Okay, Jack!"

Jack was sneaking Emma out through her open window. She was wrapped tightly in a blanket along with her new winter coat Jack gave her a few hours ago. Since the only footwear she had were a pair of wool socks and slippers, she wasn't suitable to walk on the snow covered ground.

"How are you feeling, Emma?"

"Excited! This is going to be so cool!" She was riding on Jack's back as he walked away from the hospital. While being carried by her brother, she muffled any cough that would find its way up her throat. Despite having two layers of warmth around her, Emma was still cold. But like her brother, she was too stubborn to pay any attention to it. She was weak and frail but she was happy.

"If you get cold, just let me know, alright?"

"I will, Jack…"

Snowflakes fell on Emma's face as they reached the outskirts of town. This was Emma's first time being outside, and it was beautiful. "Thanks, Jack…"

"Hold on there, Emma. The night had just begun! You're acting like it's already over." Jack was unnerved by how soft Emma's voice was. She was as light as a feather and even with her arms around his neck she still felt cold.

"How much longer until we reach the lights, Jack?"

"Only a few minutes, Emma. How are you feeling?"

"Cool..."

Jack and Emma continued down the road. Every few seconds Jack would say something to his sister, just to make sure that she was still awake. When they reached the downtown area of Burgess, Emma kept her sleepy eyes open and had a full view of it.

The scenery was amazing. All of the colorful Christmas lights twinkled though the night while merry music filled the air. Emma was grateful.

"Can you see it Emma? Can you see the lights?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"What do you think?"

"It's really pretty, Jack…"

"Glad you like it, Emma! And if you think that the lights are cool, wait until we reach the big Christmas tree in the middle of everything. You're gonna love it, Emma."

"Y-Yeah…it's all so pretty Jack. I'm…glad that I could see all this…thank you, Jack…" Emma was becoming lighter and Jack stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. His smile had turned into a frown and he sensed sadness in Emma's voice, but she was also happy. "You're welcome, lil lady."

He kept walking through town with Emma on his back. "But listen, if you think that seeing the lights are fun, then wait until you see what I planned for tonight! I saved up some money from my three jobs and I can even take you shopping! Isn't that great, Emma? I'll buy you whatever you want, my treat. I'll even take you to a jewelry store if you want to."

Emma wasn't responding to Jack anymore. He didn't know whether or not she was sleeping, but Jack could still feel the faint beat of her heart. As long as she was alive, Jack continued to walk through town. It's what Emma would have wanted.

Jack kept a one-sided conversation with Emma. The weather became colder, so he hoped she would be warm enough with her coat and blanket.

"And I also made a dinner reservation too. I don't remember what the place is called, but it's really nice since I saw it in a magazine the last time I went to the bookstore. The food there is supposed to be really good and I just know that you're gonna love it. You must tired of that plain, tasteless hospital food by now, right?"

"..."

"We can even go see Santa Clause and get a picture with him if you want. I know you don't really believe in that stuff, but I think it'll be good to have a photo from tonight. This is something we'll look back on a laugh. What do you say, Emma?"

"…"

"Emma?" Jack set his sister down on a bench and noticed that her eyes were closed. He prayed that she was only sleeping and that she hadn't passed away yet. It was too early. "You awake, Emma?" he asked as he nudged her shoulder. She was still being unresponsive, and Jack put his ear to her chest.

_Ba-dump…Ba-dump…Ba-dump…_

_…_

_Ba…dump…_

_…_

"E-Emma? Please tell me you're just sleeping. Emma?"

There still wasn't any sign of life in his sister, and Jack began to gently shake her. "C'mon, Emma, jokes over. Haha, you got me, alright? It's time to wake up now, Emma."

Jack denied that his sister was dead. She wasn't dead; she was just playing a joke on him! That's what this was, just a joke. This was just payback for all the tricks that he's played on her.

"Emma, wake up! You can't do this now! Emma, please!" His cries began to attract a small audience of people around them. Jack was desperately shouting for his sister to wake up and the crowd just watched him. Someone must have called an ambulance, because not a second later Emma was being carried away.

/

Jack was in no means of being ready to let go of his sister. He knew that she was hopelessly sick, but she was what kept him going through life. Emma was what fueled him to wake up and work just so that he could see her smile. It was too early for her to die. She was only able to see the lights downtown for a few seconds and there was so much that Emma still had to accomplish in life; even if it was impossible.

Jack was sitting in the hallway outside the room that Emma was in. His voice was sore from screaming so much and he was constantly fidgeting from anxiety. Emma's doctor had found out that he had snuck her out, but all of the yelling and threats Jack received went unheard. He was too scared to feel guilty. He just didn't want his little sister to die the day before Christmas.

Jack looked up at the clock again and sighed. Emma has been in her room and under emergency care for over an hour now. It was agonizing to wait. He was about to fall asleep when Emma's doctor came out of her room –looking grim. "Mr. Frost?"

"Y-Yes?" Jack's heart was racing faster than it ever has before. He was now standing up and staring at the doctor, about to ask the million dollar question. "How's Emma? How's my sister doing?"

The doctor took off his latex gloves and stuffed them in his pocket. He sighed and put a hand on Jack's shoulder. "Son, you were a damn fool to take her out on a night like this. It was even snowing! What were you two thinking when-"

"I don't care! Yeah, I know that I screwed up, but at least I made her happy! I couldn't just stand there and watch her look like a miserable animal in a cage and watch her waste away! So tell me what the condition of my little sister is!"

"Well…"

"What?"

"Due to being exposed outside for too long without taking any of her medication, I'm afraid some of your sister's vital organs are beginning to fail. We've been able to keep her live for this long while in the hospital, but I don't think she'll be alive for much longer. I wouldn't get any hopes up."

Jack sat down, feeling light-headed. The news had hit him like a train, and he could already feel tears brewing in his eyes. "C-Can't you just do an operation or something?"

"We can, but there aren't any biological donors on hand right now and the time-"

"I'll do it."

"Excuse me?"

"Did I stutter? I said that I'll do it. I'll become Emma's donor. I'm her brother after all, and she is my responsibility."

"But-"

"I'll donate anything that she needs; even if my own body needs them to function properly. Anything to let her live. Just let me fill out whatever paperwork there is."

Jack was dead serious. Now that there was a way for Emma to not only wake up tomorrow but to also live a normal life, he _had _to become her donor. He didn't know how well the organs of someone his age would serve a seven year old little girl, but it was better than nothing.

Never before has he ridden such a roller coaster of emotions. To think that he could have lost what's most precious to him –the presence of Emma- only to find a way to help her was indescribable. He was determined to save her, regardless of whatever cost there may be.

"I promised Emma that I would always look after her," he said to the doctor. "I am all she has! And I don't give a _damn _about what you say, just let me save her!"

He could tell that the doctor was stunned at his attitude towards surgery. Jack's heart was thrashing again as he waited for a response. "Please."

The doctor paused for a moment to think before looking down at his clipboard. "Right, then, Mr. Frost. There isn't anything that will change your mind, is there?"

"Not unless there's a sudden miracle and Emma magically gets better. Other than that, nope."

"Well, follow me then." The doctor led Jack to his office where he pulled out a large stack of papers. Jack filled out any bit of information he knew and signed all the wavers. As long as Emma would be okay, he didn't care what happened to himself.

/

Emma was as pale as a ghost when Jack saw her. "Ten minutes, Mr. Frost." the nurse told him. Jack responded with a nod and crouched besides his sister. An IV was pumping some fluid into her arm while her heart monitor beeped as if it were a countdown. Emma was also hooked up to various other machines, all keeping her alive.

"Hey Emma," he whispered, stroking her brown hair. "Sorry that we didn't get to do that much outside, but you had fun, right? You seemed to like being out of the hospital, even if it was only for a little while."

"J-Jack…?" Emma's eyes cracked open and she turned her head to her brother. Even though she was barely audible, Jack had no problems hearing her speak. "Yeah, it's me."

"W-What's…h-happening?"

"Don't worry, Emma. I talked to your doctor and everything will turn out fine. The surgeons here are going to fix you up."

"…Sur…geons?"

"That's right; tonight you're going to be fixed. After that, you'll actually be able to leave the hospital! Can you believe that, Emma? I'm even going to help you get better!"

"H-How?"

"They're just gonna take some healthy stuff from me and use it to help you. It may sound risky, but we both have a really high chance of getting out of here. And after all this medical stuff is over, you can come live with me and go to school! You can even meet Jamie!"

"J-Jack…ple…ase…"

"What?"

"I don't…th-think that y-you…"

"No, Emma, I _want _to do this. There's nothing for you to be worried about at all. Remember my promise? No matter what happens, I will always be with you. Don't fret, Emma, it's going to be all okay. I promise."

"Jack…" Jack could see tears forming in Emma's eyes. He wiped them away, not wanting to see her cry. "Emma, just believe in me. Nothing bad is going to happen."

"…" Emma's eyes had given into her fatigue and they closed. Her heart monitor slowly beeped, but it was a sign she was still hanging on. Despite being unconscious, Jack stayed by her side until it was time for the operation.

"Are you ready Mr. Frost?" One of the surgeons asked as they popped their head in. "We're ready to start. We just need you and your sister."

Jack looked at sister and smiled. "I'm ready."

Emma's bed was wheeled to the operating room with Jack following her. He changed out of his clothes as he and Emma were prepared for surgery. Within a few minutes, he was unconscious. All he could do now was to hope for the best.

/

Emma opened her eyes to a white ceiling. Her head was comfortably rested on a pillow while a blanket covered her body. She was wearing a hospital gown with bandages wrapped from her chest to her stomach, masking whatever was underneath. Her whole body felt sore –as if she fell out of a tree- but that didn't stop her from sitting up.

But what was different most of all was that Jack wasn't with her.

"Jack?" Emma's pounding head twisted and turned in search of her brother. "Jack? Where are you? What happened?"

She could barely recall what had happened last night. Yesterday was Christmas Eve -making today Christmas- and Jack had taken her out to see the lights downtown. The lights…Emma had seen the lights! All of her memory was flooding back to her now. Jack had stolen her from the hospital, he carried her while it was snowing, and he walked around town just so that she could see the lights!

Then she began to feel tired…

Emma's memory was static when trying to remember what happened next. She had become tired and she probably fell asleep but she didn't remember what happened to Jack...

"Ah, Emma, I see that you're awake." A familiar voice made Emma jump. It was one of her many doctors entering the room with a clipboard.

"Oh, hi, doctor." Emma kept looking around for Jack but still saw no trace of him. She was growing scared. "What's going on? Where's my brother?"

Her doctor didn't answer; he only sighed and stared down at his clipboard.

For the next ten minutes he asked Emma about her health and how she was feeling. Emma answered him honestly, but was still wondering where Jack was. She was happy to learn that she could finally leave the hospital in a few weeks once she fully recovered from surgery, and she couldn't wait to tell Jack once she found him. He was going to be so happy when he'd find out she was getting better. Whatever happened to her during the operation must have been a success.

"Doctor," Emma stated. "We've been talking for like, a long time now. You still haven't told me where Jack is. Is he in another room? I wanna go see him."

The grim look on her doctor's face worried Emma. "What is it? What's wrong?" He didn't respond to her, he felt too sorry for her to answer.

Emma Overland Frost was born into the world without parents and with a serious medical condition. She was raised in a hospital by her brother and nurses, never meeting anyone else. Now that she's had a proper operation, she will finally leave the hospital behind and go live an actual life. Her doctor would be happy for her, if she hadn't faced such a loss. "Emma, I regret to inform you, but there is something that you should know about your older brother and the operation."

"Please don't tell me that all this is only temporary. Jack's been working really hard to make me happy and I don't want all that to go to waste."

"What I'm trying to say is, there was…"

"There was a what?"

"An accident."

"Accident?"

"Last night, while you and your brother were being operated on, there was a complication. The snow outside was causing some minor malfunctions in some of our power supplies. While it didn't affect you, it did affect your brother."

"What happened to Jack? Is he hurt?"

Her doctor gripped Emma's shoulders and refused to look her in the eye. That was when she realized the truth. Jack had lied to her again. "I'm sorry, your brother was harshly affected by the setbacks. The operation was a success for you, but we could barely do anything with your brother to help him recover. I'm sorry Emma, he's gone. Jack passed shortly after the operation was over."

* * *

**A/N: its official, I have writer's block on this.**


End file.
